bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DOGGA
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Tenth Division page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 20:58, September 26, 2009 Tosen being dead If there is one thing I hate, it's a edit war. If you have an issue with Tosen being declared dead, please state your case in the Gotei 13 talk page about this topic: Talk:Gotei_13#Tosen_Kaname_being_dead. If other people agree that it's premature to declare Tosen dead, we can remove the (deceased) tag. However, stop with the continued undos. I have good solid reasons to declare him dead and it is only fair given how we called death on Starrk and Harribel. If you disagree, give your reasons and we'll let people decide. Tinni 07:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Now that the chapter is out, I can finally address properly the the message you left on my page. Firstly, I am not entirely sure what I said that was so hurtful, considering all I did was ask you to justify why you thought Tosen was not dead on the Gotei 13 page instead of just removing the (deceases) tag from the Gotei 13 page. Many people did have that conversation and were told that based on the information presented Tosen was considered dead until proven otherwise. Chapter 387 didn't prove him not dead, it just put his death beyond the shadow of a doubt. Now had Chapter 387 showed that Tosen had healed himself completely or something like that and resumed his battle with Komamura, then you would have something. As it stands, chapter 387 does nothing to alter Tosen's status. Tosen was considered dead after the last chapter, this chapter we know for certain he is dead. In wiki we put down what we know, based on the information available Tosen was pronounced dead on good faith. No one, but no one could offer a counter argument that did not involve "but this is bleach" or "maybe he has some special power". Certainly Kubo opted to have Tosen linger for story reasons but for story reasons Kubo could bring back all the espada in the future but that doesn't mean we can't pronounce the espada dead as the death happen in the manga. We can only put down what we know and based on that we pronounced him dead. If you had good arguments to counter our decision, you should have stepped-up and explained yourself. You did not and that was your choice. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:16, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Removal of Posts Hi. It is against our User Page Policy to remove posts from the talk pages as it can be viewed as an attempt to whitewash a user's reputation. As such, I have restored the deleted message. Please do not remove messages again. Thank you. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 09:22, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the Spoiler What you just wrote on Tinni's talk page is a spoiler. Just because you added it to her talk page does not make it any less of a spoiler. Spoilers are not to be added anywhere other than on the dedicated spoiler page. Do not do that again. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 20:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Excuse me? There was no "disrespect" intended, just telling you that you are in violation of the spoiler policy. I'm not interested in why, just as long as you do not do it again, which should not be a problem if it genuinely was an accident. If you were trying to email her (I can only guess that is what you were trying to do based on what you said), then there is an "E-mail this user option in the sidebar when you are on their page. I suggest you use that. Also, I read her post on your talk page and it seems perfectly fine and reasonable to me. There was no hurt intended, she was just explaining that edit wars should be avoided, and to discuss it on the article's talk page instead. If you think it was hurtful, ok, but I don't agree. Just my opinion on that. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 21:05, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Removal of Posts 2 I have already pointed out to you that it is against the User Page Policy to remove posts from talk pages. In particular, it is explicitly stated that it is forbidden to remove warnings from administrators. This is your second warning about this. A third occurrence will result in you being blocked. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 21:25, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Vandalising My User Page Well, that was very petty, wasn't it? We have rules here, and all users must obey them. Lashing out at me accomplishes nothing and only damages your own reputation here. It constitutes both vandalism and an attack on another user (breaching the user page policy), as well as sending a message that you do not care about the rules and have no intention of following them. As this is the third time you have broken the user page policy, I am blocking your account for a period of one month. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 21:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps I was not clear enough in my previous post. You are blocked because you broke the User Page policy three times, as well as for vandalism (blanking my user page). It has nothing to do with the spoiler you posted, I accepted that as a genuine error. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 23:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Masked We have made it clear about not posting info from Masked until it is released on August 4th. I know all this new information is very exciting, but please refrain from adding new info to page till a hard physical copy of mask is available to the users of the wiki. --Lemursrule (talk) 01:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC) That's fine sorry for the edits then. But I am not sure other users have gotten the same message that I have. I was unaware that this information was off-limits. The book is going to be released on the 4th so the edits can start then. Also this information exists from the division pages, and should be removed. I saw the information there and assumed it was alright to add it elsewhere. Once again sorry. DOGGA (talk) 01:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for cooperating and I will undo info from division pages, thanks. --Lemursrule (talk) 01:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC)